No me olvides
by And Mellark
Summary: Katniss y Peeta sufren un accidente dónde ella pierde la memoria. A pesar de no recordarlo, Peeta hará todo para zafar las mentiras que le dijeron, y tratar de enamorarla nuevamente. ¿Lo conseguirá?


-¡KATNISS!

No recuerdo nada más que haber gritado su nombre, y sentir un dolor en el pecho, en todo en cuerpo…

Las luces me incomodan los ojos y los parpados se me hacen pesados, me duele todo el cuerpo. Abro los ojos y unos muy asustados Finnick, Annie y Johana se encuentran a mi alrededor.

-¡Enfermera!- grita Johana y siento que me grita en el oído.

-Permiso.- La enfermera me revisa y no abro la boca, no puedo vocalizar ninguna palabra.

-¿Señor puede hablar?- No respondo. No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos así que los cierro. Annie grita y la enferma le tranquiliza.

-¿Qué le sucede?- es la voz de Finnick, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.-¿Por qué no abre los ojos? ¿Por qué no habla?

-Tranquilos señores, lo mas probable es que sea por la conmoción.- suspira y sigue.- Tuvieron un accidente muy fuerte. El señor salió afortunado a lado de la señorita, ella recibió la parte mas fuerte…- quiero llorar, gritar y patalear, y no puedo. Dios.- Seria casi un milagro de después de esto salga ilesa. Lo siento.

-Por dios, ¿Cómo rayos fue el accidente?- pregunta Johana. Yo también deseo saberlo, no recuerdo nada, solo que grite su nombre, el nombre de Katniss.

-Según me informaron, Katniss y Peeta salieron del cine, esperaron en un semáforo y algún bastardo se fue encima de ellos. Fue tan fuerte que Katniss salió del auto.

-Oh dios, Finnick.

-Tranquila Annie, no podremos hacer nada, lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Peeta - La soledad se sintió en cuanto salieron. Mi mente divulgó por aquellos recuerdos… esos recuerdas que nadie los puede olvidar, al menos yo.

4 años antes:

_Donde había una exposición sobre pintura yo iba. Me encantaba el arte, pero lo mio era la pastelería y panadería. Era una de las exposiciones más grandes en Estados Unidos, así que obviamente iba a ir. Me cambie de ropa, cogí mi saco gris y salí de mi departamento. Camine hacia el teatro principal, mirando a todos, no se si sea un defecto pero siempre lo he hecho, mirar a la gente, tal vez me inspiran o tal vez sea un metido… El mundo me parecía de lo más emocionante pero sin nadie con quien vivirlo. Mis relaciones anteriores no habían funcionado por nada del mundo. Hermosas mujeres, las mas bellas, pero demasiado interesadas, lo curioso es que soy una persona de lo mas normal, no se si hay algo de interés en un panadero. Suspire. Había llegado, me puse en la fila y espere a comprar mi ticket. La mayoría de personas eran de la tercera edad, el arte es hermoso debería ser reconocido por todos. Cuando por fin logre salir de esa pesadilla, fui directo por los primeros cuadros. Algunos ya los había visto, otros eran recientes y peculiarmente uno me llamo la atención. Fui directo hacia él. Era algo extraño, un ave con una flecha… la flecha no lo atravesaba, el ave dominaba la flecha, como si fuera parte de ella. _

_-Lo llaman Sinsajo.- me di la vuelta. Personalmente no creo en los flechazos, pero estaba viendo a la mujer más bonita que he visto. Alta, ojos grises, cabello castaño, un cuerpo… sacudí mi cabeza. Muchas flechas por hoy. _

_-Si, acabo de ver el nombre.- señale el rotulo._

_-No pensé que fueras tan inteligente.- ¿Qué?_

_-Disculpa…_

_-No lo tomes a mal, me resultas intelectual…- sonrió. Era hermosa. _

_-Peeta- le dije dándole la mano.- mucho gusto… _

_-Katniss.- dijo.- supongo que conoces la historia del cuadro, chico intelectual. _

_-Lamento defraudarte.-dije._

_-Para tu buena suerte, yo te la puedo contar.- tomo aire y siguió.- Antes de que sea libre, algunos rebeldes le pusieron el nombre de Sinsajo a esta ave, ya que tenía un don especial. El ave podía repetir frases largas, y eso les daba un punto a su favor, por que podían escuchar los planes del otro bando. Como no tenían armas utilizaban arcos, y ese era el símbolo de la rebeldía. Una flecha y un ave, aparentemente inofensiva. _

_-¿El ave sigue existiendo? Digo, no quisiera que dijera mis planes para dominar el mundo.- ella lanzo una carcajada. _

_-Creo que no.- sonreí.- Oye sé que este cuadro es de lo mas interesante, pero hay otros que aclaman por ser vistos.- me llevo de brazo y terminamos el recorrido juntos._

_-Oye, ¿Cómo sabes la historia del ave? _

_-Yo lo dibuje.- esa no se la creía._

_-No me mientas, ¿Cómo se llama el autor? _

_-Es autora y no pongo mi nombre, solo mi sobrenombre "La chica en llamas".- Está bien, estaba impactado. ¿En serio? _

_-Vamos de nuevo necesito verlo, no me fije en el nombre del autor._

_-Bueno, pero si dice lo que te digo me debes 5 dólares y un helado._

_-No tengo miedo, vamos.- y así fue. Le di los 5 dólares mientras pedía los helados. _

_Tenía un montón de preguntas. Tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, jamás me había interesado tanto alguien. Nos sentamos en una banca del parque, y vi algo a mí alrededor, en la mañana no tenia nadie con quien "compartir el mundo" y ahora tenía a la chica que siempre soñé. Terminamos el helado, ella pidió de chocolate y yo de vainilla, según me dijo era su favorito..._

_-Peeta…_

_-¿Si? _

_-¿Crees en el amor?_

_-Realmente no sé que es al amor._

_-Un chico guapo como tu supongo que debe de haber experimentado algo parecido.- me reí. _

_-Te debo preguntar lo mismo._

_-Peeta, ¿crees que soy guapa?- mierda._

_-Para ser sincero, si.- sonrió, y me dio ganas de hacerle sonreír para siempre, tenía una sonrisa hermosa._

_-Estas avanzando mucho en medio día, es un récord._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Que me gustas, invítame a comer mañana.- miro su reloj.- Lo siento, es tarde debo irme. _

_-Lo haré, pero déjame tu teléfono o algo. _

_-Ven aquí a las doce e iremos a comer. ¿Puedes?_

_-Si, claro. _

_-¡Adiós! Salió corriendo y subió a un auto negro, me quede en blanco, es decir, jamás había sentido algo parecido. No se si es amor, o solo algo que se siente cuando le gusta alguien o son ambas cosas, no lo se. Pero Katniss… ella es diferente. Ella es especial, apenas la conozco pero es alguien que nunca se olvida, alguien que marca. _

Me levante asustado. Un doctor estaba al pie de la cama. El dolor de la cabeza se había reducido igual el del cuerpo.

-Ya era hora señor, Mellark.

-¿Katniss?- pude vocalizar.

-Sufrió daños, señor. Aun no sabemos que tipo de daños, pero saldrán de esto. Sus amigos están aquí.

-Gracias.- me acomode en la cama y entraron las mismas personas que estaban… ¿ayer? No se hace cuantos días.

-Oh Peeta, ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿Como estas?

- Annie, algo mejor. Gracias por venir.

-Ni siquiera lo deberías de mencionar.- dijo Johana.- eres como un hermano para mí, y creo que para todos.

-Claro que si.-Finnick me agarro la mano.- al menos ya tienes algo de color.- trate de sonreír pero solo me salió un leve quejido.

Se quedaron un buen rato en mi habitación. Había estado dormido por dos días desde la última vez que me visitaron.

El doctor llego de nuevo y me dijo que debería tratar de caminar, lo hice en cuanto ellos se fueron, me habían llevado algo de ropa así que me cambie, me mire en el espejo, tenia varios rayones en la cara y en los brazos, me ardía la piel cuando me rozaba con la tela de la ropa. Como debía caminar le pedí a la enfermera que me lleve a la habitación de Katniss.

Ahí estaba, acostada, todo golpeada y con algunos cortes, igual que yo. No quería verme débil pero soltaba algunas lágrimas mientras la veía. No podía hacer absolutamente nada que esperar a que se levante.

Me recupere rápido, ya habían pasado 4 días desde el accidente y Katniss no daba señal de levantarse. Había regresado a casa, tuve que botar todos los panes y pasteles que tenia, estaban arruinados. Algunas nuevas obras de Katniss habían quedado a la mitad. Revise los buzones de voz del teléfono, todos era sus clientes, preguntando por sus obras, al final supongo que se cansaron de insistir.

Pero una llamada me llamo la atención, era la de su madre. Ellas se habían dejado de hablar hace 3 años, y debe de ser algo urgente para que la llame.

Katniss rompió lazos con ella desde que se caso con Cornelius Snow, su padre desapareció y su madre no había hecho ni el intento de buscarlo. Estaba tan enfadada que simplemente la dejo de hablar, un año después no casamos, en el teatro donde nos conocimos, claro a escondidas. Sonreí al recordarlo.

Volví al hospital, suspiré, hoy iba a quedarme con ella.

Entré a la habitación y sostuve su mano como siempre, esas manos tan hábiles… y entonces sucedió.

-¿Qu…que me sucedió?- era su voz al fin la escuchaba nuevamente…

-Tranquila, tuvo un accidente.

-¿Katniss? ¿Cómo estas?– dije

-Me duele la cabeza…

-Llamare al doctor.

-Pero si el doctor esta aquí.- la enfermera se detuvo en seco y yo igual

-¿Qué?

-Aquí está el doctor, enfermera.

-Katniss, ¿no me recuerdas?

-Lo siento, pero no. Nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

Y entonces sentí que caía, un vacío tan grande…

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por leerla. Es mi primera historia y en serio necesito saber si les gusta o no.

Bueno debo decir que me base en una película para escribir, se llama Votos de Amor. Claro que yo cambiare algunas cosas.

Por favooor comenten.

_PD: ¿Katniss pintando? Sólo se me ocurre a mi jaja_


End file.
